The increased terminal mobility offered by cellular telephone networks as well as mobile radio data networks has brought about an increased demand for location-based services and applications. Fleet operators are interested in automated vehicle tracking applications to enhance their dispatch operations. Moreover, stolen vehicle recovery systems have enjoyed a significant amount of success during the past few years. However, most efforts to date have been designed around specialized equipment employed at the mobile operator site for acquiring location information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,736 to Darnell et al. discloses a cellular position locating system where the location of a remote unit is derived from data transmitted by a global positioning system to a specially equipped receiver at the remote unit.